


Cookies

by Daydreamer4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Killian buys a smartphone, One Shot, Seriously guys it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer4ever/pseuds/Daydreamer4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian buys a smartphone. This conversation ensues. One-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**A/N: This is a seriously old fluff piece. Like, two-years-old-old. But I loved it so much, I'm bringing it over to my AO3. With a few tweaks. But it's still one of my favorite pieces.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

Emma: _Italics_

Hook: **Bold** (like his guyliner)

_Hey_

**Hey**

_Where are you?_

_Hook?_

**Looking for the rum.**

_They don't sell any here. Granny used to, but then Leroy and David to really carried away one night, and that was the last anyone ever saw of Granny's famous Long Island Iced Tea._

**You're bloody joking.**

_I wish. I miss that Long Island Iced Tea._

**And you still expect me to live here?**

_You can't exactly leave, seeing as you can't drive._

**I hate this bloody town.**

_I can drive out and get rum. For me._

**I now hate you.**

_Love you too, babe._

Five minutes later

**What are all of these faces on this keyboard? I was typing and then they appeared.**

_They're emoticons. They're made to portray your emotions over text._

**That's rubber.**

_?_

**I meant rubber.**

**RUBBISH.**

**Why does this bloody phone do this?**

_It doesn't recognize "rubbish" as a word, buddy._

**Your land just gets worse and worse.**

_I'm on the way to get you your rum. Like a barrelful._

**[Heart-eyed emoticon]**

_You just keep getting weirder and weirder._

**Don't text and drive, Miss Swan**.

_Don't tell me what to do, buddy. You don't even know how to drive._

**I can sail a ship, and that's much better. I don't text and sail, either.**

_Well, there's no reception out there._

**Seriously, don't text and drive.**

_It's cute that you worry about me._

**I worry about my rum.**

_Our relationship is over._

**I'M SORRY!**

_..._

**Love you**

_Love you too. See you soon._

1 hour later.

_Babe, why does my apartment smell like smoke?_

**... No idea...**

_Do not make me come find you and cut off your other hand._

**I tried to make you cookies.**

_Oh... That's sweet... I take back my previous threat._

**Thanks love. I really like my remaining hand.**

_Wait, where are the cookies?_

**I said I tried. I didn't say I succeeded. There's a pan with lumps of charcoal on your fire escape. It might still be hot.**

_It's snowing_

**It might not look very much like a pan anymore.**

_Cookies are possibly the easiest thing to bake with an oven. You do know that, right?_

**Speak for yourself**

_I usually do._

I **'m on my way over to rescue the lady from the dangerous pan**

_Just because you said that, I'm getting it right now._

_Jesus, it's still smoking._

**Told you so.**

* * *

 

Cute, right?

Question: What DOES the fox say? (Courtesy of my friend yet again.)

BYENOW!


End file.
